Surprise!
by InRegrds2Myself
Summary: Someone gives Max a surprise. Ben! But is it really him? --- sorry about the first chapter, but my word porsessor stuffed it up. :( but the other chapters should be fine
1. Default Chapter

Original Cindy was at work waiting for Max to hurry up and get to work. One of these days Normal will fire her, and she won't be too happy about it. "Where's Max? She better get here like umm now otherwise I'll have to fire her." Normal came up behind her and made Original Cindy turn around real quickly. "Don worry she's gonna be here any minute now and you know it. Can I ask you something?" "Yes what is it?" Normal looked annoyed. "Why is it that your always busting my girl for being late, but when your boy Alec is late, it don't matter huh? Just because he's your golden boy he can do whatever he want's." "Mmmmammmamaamama" Normal was speechless he didn't know what to say about that remark. "And what might I ask were you mumbling about?" "Nothing, nothing just get back to work, I'll deal with Max when she gets here, if she ever gets here, it is 10:36am, how late is that." Normal walked off talking to himself about Max's behaviour. Just then Alec and Max walk through the door. "And where have you two been?" Normal asked surprised that they were both very late. "We have packages to be delivered, they are not just going to sprout legs and walk to their new owners, someones gotta go do it for them now Bip Bip Bip before I fire you both." "Aww be reasonable Normal," Alec was trying to think of an excuse for being late, "I was beating people up in the ring lastnight, I was soo tired." That should get him out of trouble. "Oh ok, but what about you Max huh? Don't try and make that doctors excuse again because it has worn off." Max figited and looked at the floor. "Well I.............." "Well I what?" Normal was getting impatient that she was late and she didn't even have an excuse for it. "Well you see I.....I had to do something important." Max said hopefully. "What kind of excuse was that huh? Pretty lame if you ask me." Normal was shaking his head. He was dissapointed. "Oh Well I'll let you off this time but you better be on time tomorrow otherwise you might not be so lucky." "Max," Original Cindy walked over, "You have got to at least try to make it to work on time." "Ok." Normal walked up to Max with a package in his hand. "Now that your here you make a simple delivery." "Ok, what ever you say." With that Max took her bike and walked out. Alec and Cindy followed her. "HEY what do you two think your doing?" Normal asked. Them riding with Max would be no good. "We have packages to deliver in sector 4, so we are riding with Max till then." Original Cindy said turning her back on him. As soon as the three got out of Jampony they saw a figure standing across the street. He looked vaguely fammiliar. He turned around and looked at Max. She gave a gasp at who she saw. Alec just stood there looking back at himself. Just like looking into a mirror. Original Cindy just looked at Alec then the stranger then back at Alec. The stranger walked towards them . "Hey Maxie." He said looking into her eyes. She looked different. Longer hair, nice tan. "Hey." She replied looking into his eyes. Alec and Original Cindy stood there looking at both of them. They were speechless. "It's been a while since we last saw eachother." Ben took his eyes off her to see the two standing on each side of Max both looking as if they were going to faint. First he looked at The woman on the right of Max. She had turned around and ran back in. Then he looked to the left and saw him. His exact replica. Max saw who he was looking at and spoke up. "I thought you was......" "Dead?" Ben finnished off her scentence. "Yeah." Max was feeling quesy. She couldn't believe it. She had to be dreaming. "Well after you left me Lydecker must have brought me back to Manticore. It also looks to me that they fixed me up. It was all going good till Manticore was on fire." He explained. "Oh yeah that Max was the one who got you out." Alec croacked finnaly finding his voice. "Really? Never would have guessed that my little Maxie would have been the one to save the day." Ben was surprised that Max was somehow involved in it. "Yeah well, do you want to come back to my place and we can talk?" Max asked hoping that he would so she could find out if he still believed in the blue lady and stuff. If he did, then she would have to watch his back. There was no telling what he was capable of doing now that he was out again. "Yeah, that sounds nice." Together they walked off leaving Alec behind. "Don't worry about me," Alec said softly to himself, "After all it I don't want anything to do with him." With that he walked back in to see if Original Cindy was ok. 


	2. Chapter 2

They arrive at Max's appartment.  
  
Normal's going to chuck a fit about this Max thought, I should hhave told Ben I had to work and that I'd meet him later. Her eyes darted to him as he looked around the appartment.  
  
"You want coffee?" She called from the kitchen. He looked up and nodded.  
  
"So........" She tried to make conversation, but it was really hard at the time.  
  
"Yeah." He didn't know what to say either No wonder White wants her, he thought looking her up and down, she's hot. He took a seat on the sofa while watching her make coffee.  
  
Max could feel his eyes on her. God what was his problem, it wasn't like he hasn't seen her before. "So, where you been?" She said while pouring the coffee.  
  
"Oh here, there, everywhere, you know how it is." He was playing with his hands. How am I going to do this? He asked himself.  
  
They sat there silent. Avoiding eachothers gaze, fiddling with their cups.  
  
"Well I gotta go back to work now Normal's gonna bust my ass for leaving in the middle of work." She gave him a frown.  
  
"Can I see you later?" He asked sounding a little too hopefull.  
  
"Yeah sure." She walked out leaving him there. Great, back to work again.  
  
As soon as Max got back to work Oirginal Cindy bombarded her with questions. "Who the hell was that?" "He's a transgenic to isn't he?" "Why does he look like Alec?"  
  
"What 's he doing here?"  
  
Alec slowly came up behind Original Cindy and gave Max a worried look. "That wasn't really Ben was it?"  
  
"I really don't know. Why?" Max asked wondering why he looked so worried.  
  
"Well...... you know.......what if......" Alec was cut off by Sketchy dragging him off.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Original Cindy asked looking at what the guys were doing. Alec was breaking into Sketchy's locker for him.  
  
"I suppose it's because this Ben thing. I really gotta talk to him." Max explained.  
  
The day went by in a blur. Max couldn't think of anything besides Ben. How could he still be alive? Maybe he was like Zack, maybe they fixed him up and now here he is.  
  
  
  
Ben looked up from his watch to see an ambulance speed past. He was thinking about the guy that was next to Max earlier. He knew that he had clones, but he didn't know how many there were. Hope they didn't make anymore of me. He looked to his left and saw some people having a heated argument. The world was so much different from Manticore. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw the one Max had called Alec. He was walking straight towards him.  
  
Alec saw him to and shuddered. Hope this guy was a fake and not the real deal.  
  
"Hey there." Ben said trying to be friendly. Hopefully he won't suspect anything.  
  
"Hey," Alec waved, "You going to meet Max?"  
  
"Yeah, was thinking about it."  
  
"Well she's at Crash, just thought I'd let you know." Alec said walking past Ben.  
  
Oh boy, ben thought he's got it in for me.  
  
He walked into the bar and spotted Max right away. God she's beautiful.  
  
"Hiya." She smiled.  
  
"Hey."  
  
There was an awkward silence between them.  
  
Why can't I just say something to her. I'm a soldier, a man. Not a boy.  
  
"So how long you plan on staying?" She asked.  
  
"I will not be staying for very long as soon as I have got what I came here for I'm leaving." He explained .  
  
"And what exactly did you some for?" She said looking around the room to see if Original Cindy or Alec was there.  
  
"You." He wispered 


	3. Chapter 3

"Huh?" Max said as she looked into his eyes. What did he mean me?  
  
"Come with me." He said forcefully, hoping that she was going to make this easy for him.  
  
"First explain it to me, where are you going to take me? Why are you acting so strange? You're not still mad at me for what happened are you?" Max was getting a bit edgy now. This was totally unexpected.  
  
"NO first we go then I'll explain."  
  
Max could tell that he was getting impatient. "Whatever."  
  
Ben took her hand and practically dragged her outside.  
  
"Look I have something I have got to tell you." He said looking around as if he was expecting something or someone to come.  
  
"What is it? Couldn't you have just told me in there?" Max was getting suspicious. This was not like Ben at all. He was never known to panic.  
  
"No I couldn't have. If I did, then we would be toast." He answered. "Look, I'm not who you think I am.......I'm not Ben."  
  
"WHAT?" Max knew that there were chances that this wouldn't be Ben, but she had hoped that he was the real thing.  
  
"Look I was sent here to capture you and bring you back to White. But now that I've met you, I don't think that I really want to do that I mean, When I bring you back, who's saying that he wouldn't hesitate to kill me as soon as he's got you?"  
  
Max looked at him her eyes burning. How could he do this? How could White make him do this? Grrrr this makes me so mad.  
  
"FREEZE 452." They turned to see White standing there with his gun in his hands. "I'm very dissapointed with you 495."  
  
"Do you ever go out anywhere without your gun? I mean it's not like you have to use it, with your special powers and all." Max joked knowing that it wasn't really the right time to be joking.  
  
"QUIET 452."  
  
"I've already told you, my names Max."  
  
"Whatever MAX." He looked at her, "Well it doesn't matter what your name is or was because where I'm taking you, you wont need a name."  
  
Max looked first at White, then to the stranger beside her that had fooled her into thinking he was Ben. God I'm stupid stupid stupid, Max thought.  
  
495 looked over White's shoulder to see his twin coming up around the bend. He looked angry and he was armed. 495 had made the mistake of looking in his direction for too long because White noticed it and turned around to see who he was looking at.  
  
As soon as White saw who he was looking at he got hit in the head with a brick from behind and went straight to the ground.  
  
Max tried to run away but White recovered and pulled max's ankle making her fall over on her stomach. She struggled trying to get up but White wouldn't let go.  
  
Then they heard a bang and the grip that was on her ankle loosened and she started to get up. Someone grabbed her hand. It was Alec. "Oh god for once in my life I am so glad to see you." She gave him a quick hug and started to run, pulling him along.  
  
The three went to Alec's apartment to have a break and to think.  
  
Max was still angry that the Ben clone was going to turn her in. But she was also grateful for Alec saving her.  
  
She looked at Alec, he was standing at the bench in the kitchen washing his hands. She walked over to him and put an arm on his shoulder.  
  
"Look, thanks for that." she said lowering her eyes to the floor.  
  
"It's ok, just be more careful next time, I might not be there to save you. But we still have the issue of the fake over there." He said pointing in 495's direction  
  
  
  
  
  
Thankyou to the people who actually read this. And I seem to have run out of Ideas for what to do next. So if you have any Ideas on what should happed I would really appreaciate it.  
  
Thanks 


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't know. You wanna give him another chance?" Max said as she looked between the two. "You know, if your lucky he could do some of your job while you relax since Normal won't be able to see the difference in you two. It would be a plus though if he doesn't annoy me like you do. Imagine that having two of you, would I ever survive?" She burst out laughing.  
  
495 heard Max laughing. Oh great they are probably cooking up wonderful ideas on how to punish me. He thought. He tried to listen into their conversation.  
  
"You really want to give him a chance? Max, he tried to impersonate Ben. But luckily he chickened out. But he was a bit late on that one. If he really wanted to help you, he could of at least got the timing right you know." Alec complained.  
  
"Whateve, but do you agree. If he does stay here then he needs a place to sleep. I'm guessing that you really wouldn't wanna look at your self all the time though." Max said. If Alec didn't want the fake to stay with him, then she would just have to send him on his way.  
  
"I might be ok with it. Just as long as he doesn't interfere to much in my business." Alec looked at the doorway to the living room. There was no noise. Porbably trying to hear our decision of what were going to do with him.  
  
Max and Alec walked into the living room to see the fake sitting on the sofa quietly.  
  
Alec spoke up "We have decided that you should stay with us untill things with White settle down. As soon as he finds you again he will kill you for betraying him. You ok with that?"  
  
"Yeah I guess."  
  
"You know, you should have a name." Max said without realising it.  
  
"Here we go again Max with her little nameing games when will she quit?" Alec replied with a smirk.  
  
"Shutup you. Now what should we call you? Ummm how about........"  
  
She was still thinking of a name when Alec spoke "What about Jarred? It's just a suggestion."  
  
"You ok with the name?" Max quesioned 495.  
  
"Yeah that is ok."  
  
"Well I gotta go see you guys later." Max said waving goodbye.  
  
The two heard the door shut and click. Alec went over to put the lock on. When he came back Jarred wasn't in the living room anymore. Alec looked up worried. Jarred wasn't going to be a pain in the ass is he? He heard a noise from the kitchen which confirmed his question. He walked in to find pots on the floor.  
  
"What the hell happened? Did you find roaches in the cupboard and start having war with them? If you did, you look like you lost." Alec frowned at the heap on the floor.  
  
"No, I'm sorry I'll clean it up." He started picking up the pots and pans that were on the floor and shoved them back into the cupboard.  
  
They looked at the clock and realised that it was about time to turn in for the night.  
  
  
  
Next Morning  
  
  
  
Alec woke up to a banging in the room next door. Oh what was it now? Don't tell my that he is having another war. Probably with moth's this time. He laughed. He didn't get much sleep last night. He was worrying about what was going to happen in the morning.  
  
He walked into the kitchen with a yawn getting ready to make breakfast when he saw the vision in front of him. Jarred was cooking breakfast, and not only for himself. There were two plates lined up on the bench with two glasses. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea.  
  
"Good morning sleepy head." Jarred looked at him and tsked.  
  
"What do you mean sleepy head?" Alec was confused. "It's only seven."  
  
"No it's not. Your clock must be out. It is quarter to nine now."  
  
Oh crap, why did he have to be right? He wasn't supposed to be right. Arrrrghhh.  
  
Alec got to work about 15 minutes later. like always, the boss didn't notice. He met up with Max and Original Cindy at their lockers. They were giggling about something.  
  
"What are you two so giggly about?"  
  
"Oh nothing." They both replied. Original Cindy walked off.  
  
"So how did it go?" Max wanted to know.  
  
"Why? So you can hear of what a horrible time I've had? No thanks. Hey here's an idea, why don't you have him at your place tonight huh? Let me get some sleep." He complained.  
  
"Whatever. It's fair I guess. I have to go I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye, I'll drop him off at your place later."  
  
He didn't know if she heard or not because she was already out the door.  
  
Secretly Max wanted to know what Jarred was like. Lately she had been sort of straying. She knew that it wasn't fair to Logan, but they were hardly like a couple. She found herself looking at Alec more and more. Even though he was a pain, sometimes she wondered what it would be like to be with him. Since she met Jarred, she wondered what it would be like to be with him. hehe, wondering about this also made her laugh. If she did get one of them, and the other also decided to stay, she wouldn't know which on is which. The only way she would be able to tell them apart is one of them would be silent, the other being a jerk and teasing her.  
  
She went to visit Joshua.  
  
"Hey there big fella." She said giving him her biggest smile possible.  
  
"Hey little fella." He gave her a smile just as big.  
  
Of course he was painting yet another picture. It seemed that it was the only thing that mattered to him. Him and his paintings. His paintings and him.  
  
"Whatcha working on now?" She said with curiosity.  
  
"Joshua number 586. It is supposed to be us. Alec, Max, and I. You like it?"  
  
"Yeah, Joshua it looks great. Well I came by to drop food off for you. I have to go home to let Jarred in. I'll see you tomorrow?" Max looked at Joshua. So much happiness and sadness in his eyes and the same time. Max felt like crying. Joshua was so happy painting, but he also desperately wanted to go outside without people screaming their heads off. She couldn't blame him. Sometimes she just wanted to be a normal girl in a normal world and let every thing be alright. But no, no one would let her, she had to watch her back, the other transgenics backs. She was sick of it, but someone had to do all the dirty work.  
  
She got home to find Original Cindy getting ready for a night out.  
  
"Where you going tonight?"  
  
"There's this hot chick that I'm gonna meet. She's a real fine girl. We are going to spend the night at her place. You don't mind do you?"  
  
"No it's fine. Jarred's going to spend the night here. Alec's already sick of him. Alec was complaining to me earlier about last night. He said something about Jarred having a war in the cupboard with roaches." Se said.  
  
Cindy doubled over laughing. "You serious? This boy is mad. But anyways I'll catch you later boo." She slammed the door behind her, eager to get to her date.  
  
"Max decided to have a quick shower to pass the time. No sooner as she got out she heard a knock on the door. She went to the door and opened the door forgetting that she only had a towel round her. But she remembered as soon as she saw a surprised Jarred look her up and down. She ran to her room to get clothes. As soon as she looked decent she came out.  
  
"Alec just dump you here?" She asked trying to stop herself from chuckling. Instead it came out in a little choke. She quickly ran to the kitchen.  
  
"You want anything to eat?"  
  
"Nah, not for now. Just had a late lunch." He replied patting his stomach.  
  
"Ok if you say so. Just shout if you want anything." She sat on the floor with her back on the kitchen bench. It was getting hot in the apartment and the bench was so cool.  
  
Jarred looked at her while she waited for her meal to heat up. She was sitting on the floor. She looked so beautiful. Just sitting there with her eyes closed. He sat there for a minute just staring at her.  
  
"You got a problem there?" She whispered, jerking him out of his day dream.  
  
"Uh....uh....no. Just enjoying the view"  
  
I can't believe I just said that. He thought to himself. Dumb 495, dumb 495. No it is Jarred. Dumb Jarred, dumb Jarred.  
  
"Oh really? What was you looking at?" She questioned him. She enjoyed making guys squirm. That is what was happening now. He was squirming a lot.  
  
Jarred could see that she was doing this on purpose. This was so unfair.  
  
"Well?"  
  
She had no intentions on making this easy for him.Was this standard procedure to every guy that came into her home? Or was she just testing him to see if he was a smooth talker? He honestly didn't know.  
  
"Why? What did you want me to look at?" He said with a grin on her face. He was enjoying seeing her squirm for a couple of seconds.  
  
*BEEP* The bell had gone off. Max's meal was ready. She jumped off the floor and jumped over the bench to get her food. She was starving.  
  
She hadn't eaten because she was thinking so much of Jarred and Alec. Thinking, did they become friends? Or did they resort to fighting? Well she got the answer to that when Alec came in, looking more tired than usual.  
  
Max started to walk to her bedroom while calling out to him that he could use the Tv. 


End file.
